back to Amarillo
by Monkidoodle
Summary: Austin and Ally have been best friends since birth but when Ally moves to Miami when her mom dies, she forgets about Austin. what will happen when Ally moves back to her hometown, will she fall in love with Austin or will they be just friends?


Austin and Ally fanfiction

Ally wasn't the most popular person in school nobody noticed her she was a wallflower. One day ally was in sonic boom playing the piano;

im the girl in the corner of the room

the one never notice

getting lost among the stars in the sky

like a picture out of focus

im the sun in your eyes

yet you don't see me

I wear no disguise

But you don't see me

Im a total surprise

And you don't see me

Im so agonized

That you don't see me

You don't see me

Trish walked in on ally and videotaped it and showed it to the whole school.

When ally got to school to the next day everyone was cheering for her, she looked at trish and asked why everyone was cheering for her and trish told her why. At first she was mad then Dallas the most popular boy at school kissed her on the cheek then asked if she would date him and of course she said yes but she didn't know was she would spend so much time with him she had to time for trish any more.

Trish and ally hadn't talked for 2 years and it was finally the end of sophomore year and she hadn't talk to trish since senior year.

It was the night before graduation and the seniors where pulling a prank on the school they were toilet papering it and spray painting it. The day before ally and trish got accepted to university of Florida (U of F).

It was half passed 10 and everyone started hearing sirens and they ran ally had gotten her foot stuck in a whole while running with Dallas he just ran off. Some boyfriend he was ally thought to herself. As ally was stuck she someone trying to help her out she looked up and realized it was her friend trish.

By the time they got her out the cop yelled "FREEZE!"

Ally and Trish were at the jail department when the principal showed up. They were surprised when she paid the money to let them go (of course it was only like 30 bucks)

They got back to the school and found their parents waiting for them.

The principle started talking "well since you two are scholars I cant really punish you but I will say this you two can not participate in any school event except for graduation and at the end of the summer are having a cook out you two have to write a speech on what you have learned in sophomore year."

As we drove home the car was silent but when they got home everyone was yelling then allys dad had the perfect idea.

"Amarillo I am sending you to Amarillo "

"but dad there is no one out there." Ally complained

Trishes mom and dad started talking then asked my dad if trish could go to.

"of course she can it will give her and ally sometime to catch up"

"dad no please." Ally kept complaining.

"ally you have your aunt and uncle out there to take care of you and when you go you will learn to be responsible and you wont be in contact with that boy Dallas he is a bad influence and this will give you time to realize that." Mr. dawson said

On the flight to Amarillo trish and I didn't say a word until

They got picked up her aunt sally and uncle bob

The 2 girls sat in the tailgate because the cab had no air conditioner, about a mile away from the house ally covered her mouth with a Italian scarf when her uncle went over a bump ally lost hold of her scarf. "UNCLE BOB STOP THE TRUCKI LOST MY SCARF!" ally screamed. As her uncle stopped the truck she got off and ran for her scarf, trish told uncle bob they would walk down to the house when they found it.

Her drove off and ally was sitting on the side of the road about 50ft away. Trish went to comfort her, as she did they heard a truck coming there direction. It was a silver truck with a handsome boy their age in it, as he stopped he looked at the two and said " well then I guess with belongs to you." He wrapped it around allys neck and glared in her eyes and thought she looked very familiar then it hit him " Well I'll be Ally Dawson in the flesh and blood." She snapped out of her thoughts looking at him confused. "um im sorry do I know you?" she asked as she released his grip on her scarf. " its me Austin, Austin moon." He replied looking at her with a don't you remember me, look.

Then it hit her. "Like OMG AUSTIN I CANT BELIEVE ITS YOU o my gosh look at you." She said. He replied saying "look at me look at you your all grown up now I barely reconized you."

Ally greeted him with a huge hug. He told them he was heading down to sally and bobs place and offered a ride, they agreed.

When they got her familys house her uncle called Austin to the garage to him with some broken cars.

After diner they their goodnights and went to bead, but for some reason ally couldn't sleep so she got up to go to the kitchen. As she walked out of her room she met a familiar face it was trish.

They went to the kitchen and got some cereal and started talking.

"so whats up with you and Austin? Trish asked

"what are you talking about?"

"I know when something is going on with you know matter how long it has been since we talked."

"ok well me and Austin are childhood friends when I lived here he was my only friend besides Dez but he was more of austins friend then when we moved to Miami I missed Austin but we lost touch and I have been living in Miami for about 15yrs and I guess I just forgot about him since we never saw each other."

A voice behind them spoke up. "well I missed you too Als."

They turned around and realized it was Austin. " hey how long have you been standing there?" Ally and Trish asked him.

"I heard everything, and Trish there is nothing going on between Ally and I." Austin admits. "oh you heard that ya um sorry its just when you two saw each other yall just stared at into each others eyes like yall had something going in so I just assumed that something was going on." Trish defended.

"well im going upstairs to my room its more convertible in there then in the kitchen." Ally said. "wanna come with Austin?" ally asked.

"sure I'll be right up."

_in allys room_

"So Austin do you have a girlfriend or what?" Trish asked suspiciously.

"Well…um…n…I mean…yes I do she is…um…out of town in…al…Nebraska." Austin said nervously.

"Ally has one too his name is Dallas and he is jerk." Trish added in.

"Trish he is not a jerk he is my boyfriend and he cares about me." Ally said affended. "Sorry Ally but I don't think he is the right guy for you and trust me does he really care about you or do you just like the attention that he gives you." Trish asked with a sympathetic look on her face.

"well ever since I started dating him I just thought we were the perfect couple and we are he hasn't changed me a bit." Ally defended herself and relationship.

"Ally look in the mirror and what do you see?" Trish asked.

Ally got up and looked in the mirror.

"I see me looking in a mirror making a fool of myself, although I do look good." Ally said.

"Ally that's not what I meant because what I see is a high maintenance person, who 2 years ago didn't care what she wore." Trish said sounding a little mad.

Austin just kept quit thinking about ally, and they used to spent every day together, and how she looked so beautiful. Then he realized that ally was calling him.

"Austin, Austin, Austin, are you ok. Do you feel the same way that I'm more high maintenance then I used too?"

"What…oh…um yah I mean last time I saw you, you didn't care about losing a scarf, all you cared about was school and being my friend." Austin answered with a sorry look on his face.

"Well you guys are right I mean last time I checked I had a 'nerd' outfit on." She said feeling bad. "I'm going to call him and break up with him right now." CALLING

"hello"

"Cassidy where is Dallas I need to talk to him?"

"he and Trent are throwing a party I will get him. Hey Dallas come here."

"Hey Dallas your girl needs you." Said Trent.

Ally had the phone on speaker and looked at Trish and Austin and shrugged asking how he knew it was her.

"hey babe want another kiss, hey who is on the phone?" Dallas asked.

Ally started tearing up and said "YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND YOU JERK WE ARE DONE IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" she started yelling.

"Your nothing but a nerd and a loser without me so don't think you wanna do that."

"OH YA WELL I DON'T THINK YOOU SHOULD TALK TO ME AGAIN BECAUSE IM MAY BE A NERD AND A LOSER ATLEAST IM NOT A CHEATER, SO STAY AWAY FROM ME AND NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN WE ARE THREW."

*beep* the phone call ended and ally was crying. She suddenly felt a tingle going through her body, when she looked up she saw Austin comforting her by hugging her. Suddenly Austin fell asleep still hugging her, then she fell asleep, then trish fell asleep.

In the morning everyone was woken up by her uncle coming into Allys room saying that breakfast was ready. He saw Austin holding ally and Trish was sleeping right above them.

Ally woke up first trying to pry Austin off of her, she woke up trish to help her. When she finally got him off she looked at the clock it was 6am. As she started walking to her bed Austin was still on the floor and he grabbed foot and started to hold her again Ally eventually fell back asleep.

"ALLY, AUSTIN WAKE UP!" Trish yelled as she tried to wake up the two.

"go away im busy sleeping." Austin said groggly. Ally tried to get up but Austin wouldn't let go, so trish decided to throw water on Austin but it got on both of them. Austin finally woke up blushing because he realized he was holding ally in his arms.

"I'm so sorry ally I didn't realize that I had been hugging you when I fell asleep." Austin apologized.

"Its ok Austin I needed the comfort"

As they went to eat they were talking about what they were going to do that day. After they were done it was already 7 and they were tired so they went up to bed. At around 11pm ally got up to look outside and as she did she saw Austin out there just staring up at the stars, so she went to go talk to him.

"Hey so what are you doing out here?"

"oh nothing, hey can I tell you something?" Austin asked.

"um sure what is it?"

"I don't really have a girlfriend I just said that because I thought trish was going to ask me out."

"Trish, no trust me she don't like blondys." Ally said.

"oh well good. Hey I want to show you something, get in my truck." Austin said to ally as he walked over to the drivers side.

As they got on the truck Austin drove to and old tree and stopped.

"where are we?" ally asked

"this is my favorite tree to come to, to just think, nobody knows about this but you." Austin said sitting down by the tree.

"So it this seat taken?" ally asked.

"of course not." Austin said.

As Ally sat down next to Austin she saw his eye and started staring into his hazel with a touch of green and gold around them eyes. Austin started leaning into ally for a kiss. Suddenly ally put her arms around Austin' neck as she felt his soft lips touched hers they were like that for at least 1min. ally pulled back shocked at what just happened then she and Austin started blushing so much that their ears were burning.

Austin and ally finally realized that loved each other, they started dating and started going to that tree every night for the whole summer. By the end of the summer ally decided to stay in Amarillo with Austin. 5yrs past and they had gotten married and had 2 kids laura and ross and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
